<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in the dark woods by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061295">Lost in the dark woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Violet Evergarden (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>forest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet isn’t the best at finding directions, and soon she has stumbled into a dense forest, without a way out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost in the dark woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this when very tired because I was bored, so excuse me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was...a labyrinth. A trap of plants and trees she had wandered into unknowingly. It felt impossible to tell that tree from this tree, and soon the green hues melted together like a candle, dripping it’s wax over her eyes, and she couldn’t tell left from right, caught in this endless maze of green she couldn’t escape.</p><p>Her eyes trailed over the bushes and fallen leaves, looking for anything to tell the scene apart from the others. </p><p>Soon, flashes of pink, red, blue and yellow entered her tired eyes. As she walked she saw roses, strawberries, blueberries and blue bells, dandelions and a few crimson berries she didn’t dare touch.</p><p>The small signs of colour guided Violet through the endless maze before her, and quickly she saw all kinds of clues appear before her sky blue eyes, the scents especially, and with a new determination in her steps she paced through the woods, the leaves and sticks that been piling on the ground cracked under her heels, but her intense focus was on the signs and clues, scents and colours and not the sounds.</p><p>She gripped her dress, a frown appearing on her face as she looked back and forth, the signs had stopped, leaving her barehanded as she stood alone, cold and vulnerable (as vulnerable as she could become) in the woods.</p><p>Her light blonde hair had leaves decorating it like a child’s crown, she pulled one out, observing the pretty dark red colour it bore.</p><p>Soon enough the sun set, and the light from the city along with the sounds guided her home, but the thoughts of the woods lingered in her mind still.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The thing about greens melting together is a thing that happens to me, I can see the different shades and all that, but my eyes focus on one or two leaves and I have a hard time telling large parts of tree crowns apart. So woods can be pretty confusing xD since I notice colourful stuff easily (berries, flowers, etc) that’s the thing I use for remembering the ways.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>